


Nameless

by thalassa_ipx



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Photoshop, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalassa_ipx/pseuds/thalassa_ipx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Bucky want is to be on Steve arms again but Steve is not ready to forgive himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless

 


End file.
